epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters/Rap Meanings
'The Ghostbusters:' 'Ray Stantz:' Are you tired of two geeks in mustaches (The beginning of the Ghostbusters' first verse is a reference to their own commercial in the movie, which reads, "Are you troubled by strange noises in the middle of the night?" Instead, Ray asks the viewers if they are fed up with Jamie and Adam's show, while taunting the hosts' facial hair.) 'Egon Spengler:' Who can manage to be boring with explosions and crashes? (The Mythbusters' show commonly has explosions and crashes, which is appealing and exciting to many people. The Ghostbusters say that even with these components, their show is still uninteresting.) 'Peter Venkman:' If you, or the Lorax, wanna bust like we do, (This is a spoof to another Ghostbusters commercial quote: "Have you or your family ever seen a spook, spectre or ghost? If the answer is 'yes,' then don't wait another minute. Pick up the phone and call the professionals…" The Lorax is a character created by Dr. Seuss who has whiskers similar to Jamie's mustache. The Ghostbusters say the Mythbusters don't compare to them. In rap culture, one can "bust a rhyme" by rapping verses; the Ghostbusters claim to be much better than them. "Bust" here is also a double entendre, since both sides are groups of "busters".) Give us a call. (A reference to the chorus of Ray Parker, Jr.'s iconic 1984 ''Ghostbusters theme song: "Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Building on the last three lines, Peter says if the Mythbusters want to rap, they should give the Ghostbusters a call.)'' 'The Ghostbusters:' We're ready to defeat you! (Another reference to their commercial, they quote, "We're ready to believe you." Instead, they say they are prepared to face the Mythbusters in the rap battle and win.) Ghostbusters, flow crushers, get the job done! (Flow crushers is used to say that the Ghostbusters will surpass the Mythbusters by having the superior flow. The Ghostbusters' job is to attack and eliminate ghosts and usually finishing the job without any difficulties. In this case, the Ghostbusters will "get the job done" against the Mythbusters like any other day. Winston Zeddemore also joins the Ghostbusters on this line. This is a reference to how he was hired to join the Ghostbusters instead of founding it like the other three.) 'Ray Stantz:' Spitting out the lyrics like, (To "spit out the lyrics" means that they say their raps with such intensity, they practically spit them out. Ray is comparing this to the quote directly after.) 'Janine Melnitz:' "We got one!" (Janine Melnitz, the Ghostbusters' receptionist and secretary, would announce this when a call came in regarding a haunting for the Ghostbusters to investigate. However, this part most likely comes from the scene in ''Ghostbusters where Janine received the Ghostbusters' first call for a job. This line could also mean they rap like it's their job, or their "calling", so to speak.)'' 'The Ghostbusters:' Get the people moving like the Statue of Liberty! (In ''Ghostbusters II, the Ghostbusters used mood slime to animate the Statue of Liberty, which at first caused panic; people were running to save themselves. However, the Ghostbusters also wired the Statue into a larger-than-life ghettoblaster, using it to draw positive energy from the populace as it lumbered around town, which got them moving, dancing, and singing. They then used the vehicle to defeat Vigo the Carpathian. Like that scene, the Ghostbusters say that their rapping in this battle makes people happy and gets them actively moving to the beat, as any good tune would do.)'' 'Peter Venkman:' Try to beat us in a battle? (A rhetorical question asking if the Mythbusters can beat the Ghostbusters in the battle.) 'Winston Zeddemore:' Man, you gotta be kidding me! (Winston thinks the Mythbusters must be joking if they think they can win, answering Peter in the process.) 'Ray Stantz:' The delivery of Stantz stands straight like my main man's Slinky! (Ray's raps are straightforward, direct, and clear, mirroring his own personality in the ''Ghostbusters films. He also mimics the word "stands" to his last name, Stantz, as they sound similar. When Egon was a child, he had part of a Slinky spring toy that he straightened out.)'' 'Egon Spengler:' I collect spores. (Arguably, the most iconic quote from Egon Spengler is, "I collect spores, molds and fungus.") 'Winston Zeddemore:' Tell him 'bout the Twinkie. (Egon loves junk food, so when he tried to explain the weird phenomena happening in the town, he used a Twinkie as a metaphor to describe the situation to Zeddemore and Stantz, and he ate the treat when he was finished. Later, when Venkman comes, Zeddemore tells Spengler to "tell him about the Twinkie.") 'Egon Spengler:' Like your show, it's all fluff and filler. (Egon compares their show to a Twinkie, which is artificial, soft, and full of sugar crème, meaning their show is all fabricated (fluff) and meant to pass time (filler).) I'll kick your hiney, man. I'm a savage killer. (This line is a pun on the Mythbusters' names, Adam '''Savage' and Jamie Hyneman, the latter which sounds like "hiney man". Egon says that he is a threat to the two. "Hiney" here serves as the replacement word for butt, which means that the line refers to the phrase "to kick ass", or to beat someone in a battle. Egon also says he is a savage killer, which means his raps are amazing and could "kill" or diss the Mythbusters.)'' 'The Mythbusters:' 'Adam Savage:' Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! (Adam replies to the Ghostbusters in a way he often does to surprisingly bad lab results: He's almost happy at how bad it's turning out because failure is fun to watch. "Too wack to handle" is also a re-appropriation of a line from Bobby Brown's "On Our Own", a song inspired by the film that was featured on the ''Ghostbusters II soundtrack. The original, unappropriated, line was, "Too hot to handle, too cold to hold. They're called the Ghostbusters, and they're in control.")'' 'Jamie Hyneman:' Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. (The Mythbusters' show is on the Discovery Channel. This is also a reference to the song "The Bad Touch" by the Bloodhound Gang, which had the line, "So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.") 'The Mythbusters:' Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process, (The Mythbusters say that the science demonstrated by the Ghostbusters would not be possible to carry out in real life. The Mythbusters often display flaws in popular depictions of science on their show.) And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, (In the beginning of every episode of ''MythBusters, they give a brief synopsis, or a short summary. The Mythbusters are about to summarize their rap, leading up to their next verse.)'' Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! (The Proton Packs are the primary ghost-capturing device used by the Ghostbusters and worn on their backs. The Mythbusters are basically mocking the Proton Pack by calling it a "vacuum cleaner".) It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! (In ''Ghostbusters, the Proton Pack was first described as a "Positron Collider", and this creates the beam. The Mythbusters say that positrons don't behave in this manner and calls the Ghostbusters' science faulty.)'' You built a laser grid with no safety switch, (The Laser Grid (or Containment Unit) was not only the main power source for the Ghostbusters' equipment, but also an "air-tight" containment unit for the ghosts caught in traps. In the film, this machine had a single switch, off or on. The Mythbusters say it was foolish to do this without a safety switch, in case something bad were to happen.) And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! (Walter Peck was an inspector for the Environmental Protection Agency. He wanted to see the Ghostbusters' storage unit, but when Peter Venkman said no, Peck grew suspicious and gained a warrant to search the premises.) 'Adam Savage:' Good thing you work in a firehouse, (The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. It was a former firehouse occupied by firemen.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' 'Cause you just got burned. (To "get burned" is to have a harsh insult expressed against you. As continued from Adam's line, they say that it's a good thing that they work in a firehouse, because they got burned by the Mythbusters' hard hitting lines.) 'Adam Savage:' You are poor scientists, (Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Egon Spengler were scientists. Adam is telling them here that they are not good ones. It is also a reference to the beginning of the film when the Ghostbusters are kicked out of the university by Dean Yeager, who calls Venkman a "poor scientist".) 'Jamie Hyneman:' And that's confirmed. (On ''MythBusters, when a myth is true it is "Confirmed", as opposed to being false, or "Busted" (hence the name "Mythbusters") or "Plausible" (meaning under ideal circumstances, it could be true). Jamie continues Adam's line by saying it was confirmed that the Ghostbusters are poor scientists.)'' 'The Ghostbusters:' 'Ray Stantz:' That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown! (Jamie's mustache is known for looking like a walrus' whiskers. In ''Ghostbusters, Ray Stantz once said that "everything was fine with our system until the power grid was shut off by dickless here", referring to Walter Peck when he had ordered the Containment Grid shut down. Stantz relates Adam to Peck possibly because they slightly resemble each other in looks. This also could refer to Adam's usually less serious nature on the show, comparing him to a clown.)'' 'Peter Venkman:' Let's show these myth bitches how we do it downtown! (The climax of the first ''Ghostbusters movie takes place at the Central Park West apartment building in downtown New York City. It's also a reference to Venkman's line in the film, "Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown…THROW IT!")'' Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking! (In the film, this is a combination of Venkman's calls to the team as they approach Gozer. "Grab your stick!" is said when the Ghostbusters draw their handsets, "Heat 'em up!" is the call to arm their Proton Packs. "Hold'n!" and "Smoking!" are the team's responses to each of Venkman's calls.) 'The Ghostbusters:' High speed shows your ass get beat in slow motion! (The Mythbusters often use high-speed cameras to film in slow motion, especially during explosion experiments. The Ghostbusters say they will be using those cameras to show them being beat in slow motion.) We roast show hosts when our flows cross streams! (When the Ghostbusters let the energy streams of their proton packs cross, it results in a large fiery explosion. The Ghostbusters insist that combining the flow of their raps will cause a similar explosion and the fire coming from it will roast Jamie and Adam. "To roast someone" also means to make fun of someone.) 'Peter Venkman:' Pumping out blockbusters, (A blockbuster is a very successful movie. Both ''Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II are considered blockbusters. Combined, the two films grossed over 500 million USD at the box office. This is also mentioning the now-defunct Blockbuster video rental chain, where, in the chain's heyday of the 80's and 90's, the two films were among the most rented movies. They also reference another word with "buster" in it.)'' 'Ray Stantz:' While you work behind the scenes! (Continuing from the previous line, Stantz states that before the Mythbusters' show started airing, Adam and Jamie were working on special effects or behind the scenes stuff as it is.) 'Winston Zeddemore:' It's a rap test, dummy, (Crash test dummies are used a lot in ''MythBusters to test safety, or stand in for a person. It is also implying that the Mythbusters are not as intelligent as the Ghostbusters, as dummy is a way of calling someone stupid. Also, by calling it a rap test, Winston is implying that the Mythbusters have not yet proven themselves, and that this is a test they must pass to be a real team of busters.)'' 'Egon Spengler:' And you're both getting crashed! (Buster is the main crash test dummy the Mythbusters use that often gets crashed, smashed, and destroyed. The Ghostbusters say that Jamie and Adam are like a crash test dummy and they're going to be dominated or "crashed" by the Ghostbusters.) 'The Ghostbusters:' We came, we saw, we kicked your ass! (After his victory over Pharnaces II of Pontus at the Battle of Zela, Julius Caesar proclaimed, "I came, I saw, I conquered." Peter referenced this in the first movie when he said, "We came, we saw, we kicked its ass," after they captured Slimer. The Ghostbusters repeat that quote here, saying they beat the Mythbusters in the rap.) 'The Mythbusters:' 'Jamie Hyneman:' Ghosts aren't real, (The existence of ghosts is often considered to be a myth, so the Mythbusters would know whether or not this is true. Jamie, unimpressed with the Ghostbusters team, bluntly tells them that the spirits they hunt for don't exist, since they come from a fictional film.) 'Adam Savage:' But it should be said, (They are making an exception, which will be explained in the next line.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. (The B-Team (or Build Team) consisted of Kari Byron, Tory Belleci, and Grant Imahara, who usually worked in the "M7" workshop, nearby to Jamie and Adam's "M5" Shop. They were the other part of the Mythbusters team until they were released from the show in August 2014. However, in this case, the Mythbusters are bringing back the B-Team to rap with them. This also adds onto the previous line, saying this is the only time reviving something can happen.) 'B-Team:' Hey! Things are getting scary when Tory, Grant, and Kari (Ghosts are usually considered a "scary" topic to talk about. The Build Team comes in saying that things are about to get scary like a ghost, before each member says their own name.) 'Grant Imahara:' Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! (Adding to the previous line, Tory, Grant, and Kari are coming in and rapping hard, or with authority and force. "Popping the cherry" means losing one's virginity, specifically for a girl, where her hymen is broken. Ray is a single virgin, and in one scene, a ghost gives Ray a blowjob and takes his virginity. "Coming hard" means having an intense orgasm, so the B-Team "came", or rapped, with more force than Ray's ejaculation when he got a blowjob. Grant's line is also calling Ray a girl.) 'Kari Byron:' We reject your flows and substitute our own! (Reference to the Adam Savage quote, "I reject your reality and substitute my own," which was also an obscure reference to the 1984 film, The Dungeonmaster. The MythBusters dislike the Ghostbusters' rhymes, so they are putting theirs in instead. This could also possibly reference famous scientists who would substitute the regular chemical or idea and replace it with a different substance to see the result. Kari could also be countering the Ghostbusters previous line about their flows crossing streams and says that the MythBusters dismiss their beams. "Flows" may, in this case, additionally mean the flow of the Ghostbusters rap, which Kari would then be saying the MythBusters reject in favor of their own, better raps.) 'Tory Belleci:' Uhhhhhhhmmm… (Tory pauses a moment to think. This is in some contrast to his seemingly impulsive nature on the show to fool around and test things without regard to his own safety, as well as not act as "nerdy" as the other members.) 'Jamie Hyneman:' Why'd you stop? (Jamie questions Tory about his pause.) 'Tory Belleci:' I couldn't think of a rhyme. (Tory answers by saying that he couldn't think of anything that rhymes with Kari's last line.) 'Adam Savage:' Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind. (Adam is telling Tory to say the first thing that pops into his mind. This is also a reference the Ghostbusters facing Gozer (as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man). Prior to it, Gozer said that whatever one of the Ghostbusters thinks of will come to life, so Ray, by accident, thinks of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, which starts to rap. This is also why the Ghostbusters panic just before Stay Puft Marshmallow Man arrives, fearful as they knew what was going to happen.) 'The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Aww…aww… (The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man enters the battle. Stay Puft's voice and style is a reference to the late rapper The Notorious B.I.G.. This particular line refers to the song "Hypnotize" by Biggie, in which he starts the song the same way Puft starts his verse. The same voice tone of Stay Puft was used for Biggie Fries, a parody of Biggie Smalls that EpicLLOYD voiced on Annoying Orange in a parody of "Epic Rap Battles of History", so this may also reference that.) Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft; I stay fluff! (To "raise up" is to get out of one's way, or to back off of one's property. Stay Puft is basically telling both groups to back off as he is stepping in. He then introduces himself. Since he is made of marshmallows, he will also "stay fluff", as he said.) Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up! (Hey!) (A reference to one of Kari's quotes: "My toast always lands butter side up." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWsTzGbFLSU It may also refer to a famous scene from the "Biscuit Bazooka" episode of Mythbusters, where Kari's backside is used as a model.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av789HUtnBw Either way, Kari is offended. This is also a likely reference to Biggie's line, "Now honeys play me close like butter play toast," from the song "Juicy".) I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play! (Stay Puft is the final antagonist of ''Ghostbusters. When destroyed, he explodes into marshmallow cream, covering the guys and spectators in gunk. Thus, he threatens them here by saying that he will smother them in fluffernutter. Fluffernutter is a sandwich that uses marshmallow cream, and since Stay Puft is a giant man made of marshmallow himself, he says that he will suffocate the Ghostbusters in his hands easily.)'' Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.) (Jamie from the Mythbusters often wears a beret on the show. However, Stay Puft does as well, and he declares here that his beret is superior, something Jamie takes offense to.) I live so large, you can't harsh my mellow. (To "live large" is to be having a self-indulgent lifestyle. This also refers to Stay Puft's size, as he is over 100 feet tall. To "harsh one's mellow" means to basically ruin someone's happiness. Stay Puft says that his happiness can't be ruined because he always has a smile on his face. "Harsh my mellow" is a pun on "marshmallows", which refers to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man being the mascot of Stay Puft Marshmallows.) Just one step took me out the ghetto! (The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is so large, it could take him one step to get out of the New York ghetto. The term "ghetto" is used to describe the rougher, more slummy parts of towns where gangs and the lower class usually live. This line is based on how some rappers rap about making it "out of the ghetto" due to their success.) You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows, (Stay Puft says that the Ghostbusters and the Mythbusters should both fear him, as well as his rhymes.) 'Cause Big Puft just turned all you bitches to toast! (Before the Ghostbusters defeat Gozer, Peter yells, "This chick is toast!" This could also be a reference to the same "butter plays toast" line mentioned previously, as well as the fact that marshmallows are usually roasted over a fire. Stay Puft is also heavily implying that he rapped better than both teams, and won the battle.) Scrapped lyrics 'The Mythbusters:' Wow, your raps are like your sequel: too whack to handle. ---- Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. (These lyrics are what developed into the lyric, "Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle!", originally insulting ''Ghostbusters 2. This may also lampoon the fact that the film didn't succeed as critically as the first.)'' ---- You're something strange and you don't look good, (A reference to Ray Parker, Jr.'s song "Ghostbusters," which features the lyrics, "If there's something strange in your neighborhood," and "If there's something weird and it don't look good." The Mythbusters insult the Ghostbusters' looks and mannerisms.) You've killed more people than you've saved in your neighborhood. (The destruction and chaos wrought by events inadvertently caused by the Ghostbusters, such as Walter Peck releasing all the ghosts from the containment unit in the first movie, is being explained as if it was greater than the amount of people they've helped by busting ghosts.) ---- You say you get the girls but I'm not jealous, (Peter Venkman is the "cooler" member of the Ghostbusters, and is more of a nonchalant womanizer. The Mythbusters don't mind this fact though, and they explain why in the next line.) Your girl's a demon dog who moonlights as a cellist. (Venkman's main love interest is a demon dog (Dana Barrett transformed into one of Gozer's hellhounds in the first movie) who has a simple side job as a cello-player in an orchestra.) ---- We're the lyrical colossus urban-legend bawses! (The Mythbusters are boasting that they're "larger than life" (colossus) in rap. The Mythbusters bust urban legends, or myths, making them "bosses" at them.) We're kinda like the streams 'cause you better not cross us. ("Don't cross the streams" was a plot device in the first Ghostbusters movie in which crossing the beams from the Ghostbusters' proton packs causing a cataclysmic "total protonic reversal." To cross someone means to oppose them, and the Mythbusters suggest that a similar cataclysmic event would occur in the event of crossing them.) 'The Ghostbusters:' That's enough from walrus and dickless the clown. (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "That's enough from the walrus and dickless the clown.") ---- Grab your stick, hold'n, light 'em up, smoking! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Grab your stick, hold'n, heat 'em up, smoking!") 'The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Raise up, Stay Puft and I'm coming in! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Yo, raise up, it's Stay Puft; I stay fluff!") Punk busters better watch who they summonin'! (Stay Puft warns that the Mythbusters (and the Ghostbusters in their first movie) should've been careful about who they summoned.) I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up, (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Blaze chumps and flip Kari butter-side up!") And shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! (Stay Puft will destroy the busters' "street cred" as if he was crashing through it like a cannonball. While filming an episode of Mythbusters, the team fired a cannonball at a stack of water barrels, but missed the target, sending the cannonball tearing through houses in a nearby suburban neighborhood.) ---- You punk busters better watch who you're summonin'! (See "Punk busters better watch who they summonin'!") Raise up, it's Stay Puft and I'm coming in! (See "Raise up, Stay Puft and I'm coming in!") (Uh!) Flip skeptics till they're butter-side up! (See "I'll flip skeptics till they're butter-side up!") Shred your street cred like a cannonball, what! (See "And shred your street cred like a cannonball, what!") Ghostbusters get covered in fluffernutter spray! (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "I smother Ghostbusters in fluffernutter. I don't play!") So watch a real rapper rock a beret! (Hey.) (This lyric is what developed into the lyric, "Show these dweebs how to rock a beret! (Hey.)") ---- My marshmallow flows turn these bitches to toast, Show you all better be afraid of Big Puft! (These lyrics are what developed into the lyrics "You best be afraid of my marshmallow flows 'cause Big Puft just turned all these bitches to toast!") References Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 4 Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:KRNFX Category:Mary Doodles Category:Chris Gorbos Category:Mark Douglas Category:Walter Downing Category:Chris Alvarado Category:Taylor Cu